The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and methods, and in particular aspects the disclosure is related to obtaining a tissue sample from an internal organ of a patient using a biopsy cannula or similar device.
Biopsy devices, such as a biopsy needle or biopsy cannula can be useful for collecting tissue from patients for the examination of the tissue for various manifestations of disease such as in the field of histopathology. These devices often use a coaxial stylet and cannula, or two cannulae, or other such devices to capture and excise the tissue from the patient, such as from an internal organ. The cannulae and stylets are typically steel and often do not work well when operated through a curve where an indirect approach through the patient's internal organs such as the vasculature structure is advantageous. Such a situation may arise, for example, when transluminal access is deemed the best approach, or an overlying organ prevents direct access, to name a few.